Spider-Man
by ArifuretaForever
Summary: Anthony Wells was just a normal kid about to get a chance at his dream school, when an unexpected encounter changed his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to my take on Spider Man. Just to tell you right now, this will not follow Peter Parker but my own OC Spider Man. There are many already, so I thought, why not do one myself. Also, ideas have been taken from the 2017 cartoon version, which I think is amazing by the way, just so you know. Now I'll stop rambling and just get on with it.**

**Here is my very own version of Spider-Man.**

* * *

"_Breaking news! Today an attempt to assassinate president Stan Lee was foiled by the Avengers, lead by Captain America, who will be receiving another Medal of Valor as he did during World War II, for it turns out these terrorists were in fact part of Hydra."_

"_In other news, the Mutant's Right Protection Act was passed in congress today by Senator Meredith Reins, who is not only a mutant herself, but a staunch activist against mutant hate groups, namely the Purifiers led by former Senator Robert Kelly."_

"_Today, the new MK Apollo Rocket launched from Dallas SpacePort, it holds some of Earth's most advanced technology and may be the first step to putting us on the galactic map as a whole like the Kree and Chituari who attacked our planet not to long ago."_

A young man was standing on top of a building in New York City overlooking it, waiting for his chance to do good. In all honesty he could not believe what had happened to him and why he was doing what he was doing, but for the life of him, he couldn't stop.

The boy is 16 years old and is named Anthony Wells, a science nerd who attends New York PS 30 in Manhattan. He has dark brown close cropped hair, and bright green eyes, covered by black steel-rimmed glasses, although his glasses are just for show now, and his own amusement. For you see a few weeks ago, something extraordinary happened to Anthony, he became a superhuman.

He knew he was not a mutant, or inhuman since his powers would have manifested when he hit puberty, but when he and his class visited Alchemex weeks ago, he was bitten by a strange colored spider of all things.

He thought nothing of it, until he heard what the scientist at Alchemex were working on. Gene splicing, specifically cramming multiple traits of species of the same genus into genetically engineered animals, their current work was spiders.

Anthony panicked when he realized what had happened, he was afraid for his life, since unknown DNA had been introduced to his bloodstream, but strangely he felt fine, which lasted until he got home.

For that entire weekend he was confined to bed with what he thought was a serious stomach flu, however on Monday morning he felt fine, like it had never happened. Thinking it was all a dream, he got up to go downstairs for some water, and he noticed that his cover… stuck to his hand.

It was stuck like glue, and no matter how much Anthony tried to shake it off, it wouldn't drop onto his bed. It only got worse when he tried to pull it off with his other hand, that also stuck to the cover, so now both hands were stuck and he saw no way of getting them unstuck.

It was not until he relaxed that he felt the covered drop from his hands and onto his bed. Examining his hands for any signs of adhesive, he noticed, tiny stems protruding from his palms, and then they retracted like they weren't even there to begin with. It was the strangest thing in his entire life he had experienced, but as a scientist he only had one option, which was testing.

Conducting a battery of tests on himself, Anthony noticed a change throughout his entire body. He was strong enough to pick up a car, had enhanced reflexes like Captain America, could use the pricks on his hands to stick to walls, and when a baseball thrown by some kids was about to hit him from behind, a sort of ringing began in his head, alerting him to the danger. Without looking he caught the ball behind his back.

It was then confirmed, the genetically altered spider had imbued him with spider-like traits. The only question he had now was, what he wanted to use them for.

There were plenty of people who had powers but didn't use them, like mutants and inhumans, but Anthony didn't feel totally comfortable about being given such an amazing gift and sitting around doing nothing with it.

A week passed as he was pondering what to use his power for when the event that set him on his new path occurred. He was walking home from school, when a mugging took place right in front of him, the guy came toward Anthony, and he knew he had to stop him.

So with no hesitation he punched the guy right in the face, bringing him down and stopping the mugging, he also noticed a new power not seen previously, his hand for a brief moment became talon-like. He had tried to activate the power again, but to no avail. It frustrated him, but he felt that if he needed it, the same thing would happen again, so for the time being he chose to work with what he had, which was quite versatile actually.

After taking everything into account, he decided to go by Spider-Man, a moniker that suited his power set.

"Ok, time to show everyone what I can," Anthony muttered to himself, standing on the ledge of a high rise building. He was watching a bank robbery in process, if he didn't step in and soon, they were going to get away.

So with trepidation he checked himself one more time to make sure nothing gave his identity away. He was dressed in a pure black hoodie, with a black skee mask and red goggles over his eyes to keep the wind from scarring them, on his leg were black jeans with red sneakers on his feet, and black gloves on his hand, with web shooters secured to his wrist. He figured he was going to need webs to be an actual spider, so he fashioned tiny rectangular web shooters to aid him in this endeavour.

"Check, check, and check," he looked downard again, "ok, time to get started as Spider-Man."

"Suspects fleeing the scene!" An officer yelled, returning fire with his gun, as the suspects shot at the cops with their own, but automatic assault rifles.

The van they used was started up and they took an alley to small for police cars to travel through, thinking they were home free.

"Oh no you don't" Anthony muttered. He ran along with the van, then when the right moment came, he jumped off the building and fired off webbing, praying it would work. As he felt the tug of the webbing, he could help but grin.

'It's working, it's actually working!' He excitedly thought, as he swung further and landed with an audible thud on the roof of the can. Making sure he was secure, he used the side mirrors to try and see how many there were inside, but he could only see the driver and the one in the passenger seat, plus the one in the back made three, but he was going to be careful. One wrong move and he might be greeting the afterlife early.

"Hello there," Anthony joivally said, putting his head next to the driver's face upside down.

The driver was shocked that someone was talking to him at all, much less holding onto the van from the outside, he quickly glanced at the speedometer and saw he was going 60 mph, which shocked him even further. He knew whoever the person was talking to him, was not normal at all.

"Think you could pull over," Anthony pointed to the curb up ahead, "kinda getting a bit motion sick riding out here."

"Die, freak!"

Anthony pulled his head up just in time, as the bank robber in the passenger seat began to unload a handgun clip to where his face just was. The ringing reaching Anthony's ears, despite the wind as well.

Anthony shook his head, "ask people nicely and they still won't help you out." Anthony broke his was through the roof of the van easily, and took hold of the steering wheel, swerving the car back and forth, making it scrape the sides of the alley and tearing off the rear view mirrors.

The bad guys were so distracted by the serving, they weren't stable enough to reach for their guns and try and shoot Anthony through the roof. In fact, the driver accelertated on the gas, pushing them close to 95mph.

'To fast, to fast!' Anthony thought, there speed was way to high, and at that exact moment the van chose to fly out of the alley, a crowd of pedestrians on the street.

'What to do, what to do!' Anthony took stock of his surroundings, there were pedestrians, crosswalks, a skate bark… 'Wait, that's it!' Without hesitation Anthony swerved the van and crashed through the fence of the skate park.

The van flew into the air, but Anthony had already jumped off and landed on the ground, securing his body in a good stance, he caught the overturned van with both hands, his feet imprinting in the concrete a bit from the sudden force and weight added to him. "And that's an alley oop," he joked, eliciting cheers from the bystanders. A smile gracing his face under his mask.

After he placed the van down, standing upward, he ripped off the door hinges and webbed the two in the front seat, then he moved to the back and cracked it open to make sure no nasty surprises awaited him. His prayers were answered, as there was only one guy in the back, passed out like the others in the front, Anthony webbed him up as well, hearing the sounds of police sirens as he finished.

The officers exiting their vehicles were a bit confused at the scene in front of them, until one went up to Anthony.

"Hey guy, who are you, never seen you before?"

Anthony turned to him with his hands resting in his coat pockets, "Me, well I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man?" The officer scratched his head, coming to a blank with the name. "You knew kid?"

Anthony nodded, "today was my first day, and I don't think I did to shabby if I say so myself." Before the officer could ask more, Anthony shot out a web and took off.

The other officers went down to see the scene. "Who was that?"

"He calls himself Spider-Man," the first officer said, with a small smile on his face.

Thus, this was the day, Spider-Man was born.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know its a bit on the noise and reminiscent of the first episode of the 2017 series, but I like it. No supervillains yet because Anthony is just starting out as Spider-Man, I wanted him to have at least a successful first mission before he takes on bigger challenges. Which will becoming up.**

**I'm not sure how many arcs I'll do for this story or how long I'll carry it on, but what I do know is that for the foreseeable future I'll be updating it here and there. So please take the time to read it and send me any comments you may have.**

**Also for the animation picture Marvel's Spider-Man 2017, only without them looking like stick figures, thanks.**

**Please comment and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Anthony reached out from under his covers and turned off his phone alarm in a practiced manner, slinking back in and pulling the covers tighter over his head. It was a Saturday and he was going to enjoy sleeping in, especially with how late he stayed up the previous night, giddy that his first act as spider-man didn't blow up in his face. He wasn't sure if he could have taken failing on his first try at the whole, hero thing.

However before he could feel the sweet hand of sleep take him, his bedroom door flew it open, it smacking with a loud bang when it hit the wall. There was only one person his family who would ever open his door like that.

Huffing he threw his cover off and sat up against the backboard of his bed, taking his glasses of the nightstand and rubbing the crust out of his eyes. "Yes mother," Anthony asked, placing his glasses on and pushing them up.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother," Nadia Wells asked her oldest son, her arms crossed over her chest. Nadia is of Russian descent given merit by her ash blonde hair that falls to the small of her back, while she bears green eyes and wears glasses, just like Anthony. Her outfit currently is a pair of blue jeans, socks, and a black sweater since it's currently early October, which in New York City might as well be akin to the beginning of winter.

Anthony just pushed up his glasses again, not wanting to play the game with his mother. The two of them share more than just eye color and wearing glasses, they both enjoy teasing people quite a lot.

Are they sadists? Probably, but that's neither here nor there at the moment.

Right now Anthony wanted to go back to sleep and his mother was keeping him from doing that.

"Don't act like my tone upsets you please," Anthony asked his mother, who began to chuckle. Which in turn caused Anthony to chuckle, until both ended up laughing for a few moments, the banter that they did was a regular thing.

After calming down Anthony smiled at his mother, "but really mom, what do you need, I'm tired ok." Anthony then yawned, being courteous by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Oh nothing, just that your dad needs help at Empire State today and I volunteered you," his mom said with a smile, like she did nothing wrong.

"Right, and why did you do that?" Anthony inquired, a bit pissed off his mother had done such a thing.

"Because guess who is going to be there today?"

Anthony gave his mom a flat look, "don't know, please tell me." He said in a dry voice, really wanting to sleep again.

His mother sighed, "fine, I can see you aren't in the mood to play today. It's Horizon."

As soon as the word Horizon was out of his mother's mouth, Anthony was in front of her face, grasping her hand with stars in his eyes. You see Anthony is a huge science nerd, in fact most would call him a genius, he possessed an eidetic memory and get A's in every subject, but there is one place every genius kid in New York wants to go, to push the limits of themselves, and that place is known as Horizon High.

Though that exact reason is why spots in Horizon are so competitively fought over. Anthony applied during his first year of highschool and got denied, so public school it was, but that didn't discourage him. He applied again that the beginning of the new school year and he still hadn't heard anything back, from Horizon that was way better than an outright no. And now with a chance to meet people from the school he wanted to attend, there was no way he could pass it up.

"So what exactly will be helping with today," Anthony asked, crowding his mother a bit. This forced her to push him back by his forehead.

"A demonstration," she mused, "you know I don't know about science like you and your dad do." It was true, while Anthony's father Raymond Wells was a professor/researcher specializing in physics at Empire State University, Anthony's mother ran a restaurant/coffee house that does exceptionally well. There home is actually one entire building with the restaurant taking up the first two floors, and the next two floors used by the family, that is how well his mom's business does.

"Right,right, but did he perhaps tell you who was going to be there?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, he did actually. He said Max Modell-"

"Max Modell!" Anthony yelled right in his mother's face, causing her to cover her ears with her hands.

Max Modell was one of the leading scientific minds of the 21st century in the same leagues as Norman Osborn and Tony Stark, not only that but he was the owner and principal of Horizon High, and his own company Horizon Inc. which supported the school, with equipment and projects. Not to mention, he was one of Anthony's personal heroes.

"What time does it start?" Anthony questioned, going over to his closet and looking for something to wear. It was easy since he kept his room quite clean, with his television sitting on his wall and his laptop sitting on his desk in the corner near his room window, overlooking the busy sidestreet outside.

"In two hours," his mother spoke, a bit shocked about her hyperactivate her oldest son was being. He usually never got that way, but with posters of the solar system, a periodic table, and the logo for Stark Industries spread out on his walls, she could now see why he was so giddy.

He was going to meet and idol after all.

* * *

"Dad, I'm here," Anthony shouted, bursting into his father's office at Empire State dressed in blue jeans, a black hoodie, and blue sneakers. What he saw, or rather who he saw made him wish he could do that entrance all over again. Sitting in front of his dad's desk was thee Max Modell himself, Anthony would recognize the heavy set red haired man with glasses anywhere.

Swiveling his chair around, he came face to face with Anthony, while his father just sighed.

"Max, I would like you to meet my oldest, Anthony, a big fan of your school and quite smart himself." Raymond Wells, Anthony father said, rubbing a hand through his short dark brown hair, and laying his blue eyes on his son, wearing a slight smirk on his face.

Anthony wanted to punch his dad in the face at that exact moment, but he couldn't, not with Max Modell sitting right there, and the fact that his father looked different than usual. His dad usually wore casual type clothing and a lab coat at work, but today he was wearing a brown business suit, which told Anthony his dad was about to do or meet someone important.

"Hello there young Anthony," Max stood from his chair and walked over, outstretching his hand, "I've heard only good things about you from your father."

"Thank you, and it's a real honor to meet you sir," Anthony excitedly spoke, shaking Max's hand.

"Well then," his father clapped, "now that introductions are out of the way, it's time to get this show on the road, wouldn't you say, Max?"

"Yes, quite right you are Raymond."

The three of them left the office and headed for the venue, with no idea what was in store for them.

* * *

As they arrived at the venue for the presentation Anthony got the gist of the situation. Max and his dad were holding a career seminar for Empire State students showing off a Horizon students latest invention, a portable weather machine powered by Vibranium one of the rarest metals in the world. The reason Anthony had been asked to come, one of Max's students ended up sick, so they needed an extra hand with the setup, and when Anthony's dad "just so happened" to mention his son was at a Horizon's students level to Max… Anthony made a mental note to thank his dad for this opportunity later.

As they entered the auditorium through the back entrance, Anthony noticed three people working on a machine he had never seen before, a cylindrical device with a touch screen interface attached to it. It looked and felt very advanced, just from the short distance he stood from it.

"Anthony?"

Anthony turned around and smiled, right in front of him was a guy his age with red cropped hair and hazel eyes, standing at 5'10, this was Anthony's best friend in the world and a current student at Horizon, Heath Cartwright. Anthony really would have to thank his dad big time for this later.

"Well, this is a surprise, didn't expect to see you here today." Heath said, walking over and patting his closest friend on the back.

"I didn't expect to be here either, but my mom woke me up this morning, said dad needed help with something at the school and when she mentioned Horizon," Anthony shrugged to finished off his statement, nothing more needed to be said.

"I got you," Heath nodded along.

"Going to introduce us to your best friend Heath?"

Anthony looked past Heath shoulder to see an African american kid and a Spanish girl, who was looking a bit pissed off for some reason.

"Yes, let me introduce you." Heath slung his arm around Anthony's shoulder and pulled him closer, raising his free arm in a theatrical gesture. "Anthony my good mine meet two of Horizon's finest, Miles Morales, and the Spanish firecracker, Anya Corzaon."

"Hey man, nice to meet you." Miles came up and shook Anthony's hand, which he shook back.

Anya meanwhile just said "Hey" and went back to her machine.

Anthony could only give a complicated smile. "Is she always so um…" Anthony scratched the back of his head.

"Robotic," Heath finished.

"Y-yeah," Anthony apologetically said.

"No, she's just like this when she's into her work is all," Miles answered. "Her dream is to one day run her own company, and this seminar is a big step for her," he emphasized, doing an arm motion to encompass the whole auditorium.

"That makes sense." Anthony responded, before he heard a whirring sound that then popped. He looked to see the cause was Anya's weather machine.

"Uh!" Anya slammed her hands on the ground in frustration, "Why won't this thing stabilize!" The seminar was about to start and her machine would fail at this rate.

"I see the problem, you're running too much power through one ciruit, but if you adjust the power to feed through the other circuits the output would be high, but manageable," Anthony explained, taking a look at the readings displayed on the interface of the machine.

"That's" Anya shot up and looked at the readings herself, doing some quick mental calculations, "absolutely right."

"Sometimes it takes fresh eyes on a problem to see how to fix it," Anthony explained, placing his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"Told you this guy is the real deal," Heath spoke.

"Then, not to pry, but why aren't you a student at Horizon yet man, we could get into so much with you there," Miles exclaimed, happiness in his tone.

Anthony shrugged, "the same as anyone else who wants to go to Horizon, I applied but the waiting list is long."

Miles nodded in understanding with his arms crossed, he too knew the pain of being on the dreaded Horizon student wait list.

"What's your area of expertise," Anya asked, still working on her machine, doing the modifications as Anthony instructed.

Anthony saw no reason not to share, "well I'm good with robotics and math, but my specialty is biology and chemistry."

Anya snorted a bit, "now I see why Max chose to let you in on today, better watch out Gwen, seems you might have another competitor soon."

Anthony tilted his head sideways at Anya talking about someone he had never met, he then turned to face Miles and Heath. "So, am who is this Gwen exactly?"

Heath stepped forward, "ah the lovely Gwen Stacey, our resident blonde beauty."

"Who would never go on a single date with you in a million years," Anya said, "and neither would I for that matter."

Heath fell over and Anthony could only give his friend a blank look. Heath despite being as smart as he is is known for being a notorious playboy, so when a girl like Anya, who Anthony had to admit was quite pretty, put him in his place he felt no sympathy for Heath at all. He in fact thought Heath deserved a put down every once and awhile, to keep his ego in check.

"What Heath meant to say that Gwen is like a female version of you, with her specialty being biology. She's really cool too, and she's also the one who came down with the flu today, which is why you were called in," Miles finished in Heath's place.

"Then I might have to meet this Gwen one of these days." Anthony wondered just what this Gwen girl was like.

"Yes," Anya cheered, "the machine is up and running."

"Glad to hear it, Ms. Corazon." Max spoke, walking out onto the stage, with Raymond accompanying him.

"Well Max it really wasn't me, if Anthony hadn't figured out the power overload situation, then things might've been delayed," Anya admitted.

"Wow, this is a tremendous day, Anya Corzaon complimenting someone else's work besides her own, color me shocked," Heath joked.

Anya sent him a dirty glare, but all he did was respond in mock hurt.

"Anthony my boy, it seems your making impressions on my students already." Max praised.

"Nothing really sir, just being me is all." Anthony stated, checking out Anya's machine again. He knew that the students as Horizon had access to some cutting edge stuff, but the tech he was glimpsing, it was out of this world.

"Right, well it was just in time too," Max looked to the auditorium doors being pushed open, people beginning to file in, "things are about to start."

While Anthony and his new friends moved the machine backstage, Max moved to the podium along with Anthony's father, and waited for the auditorium seats to be filled. By the end of the allotted entry time, every seat could be seen filled in, and even a few were standing in the back near the entrances, it was a full house.

'This is a lot of people, way more than I expected.' Anthony thought, as he made sure everything was prepped for Anya's entry as her allotted time.

Meanwhile, Max began his speech. He tapped the microphone for a quick mike check, before speaking. "Hello and a big welcome to you all. As you probably know I am Max Modell, and this gentleman next to me," Max pointed to Anthony's father, "is Dr. Raymond Wells, a professor here at Empire State University, who some of you might even learn from." A chuckle was elicited from the crowd before quickly dying down. "Today we are here to present you with a wondrous opportunity, a place where you can find work in the next few years or so. Horizon Inc. is doing incredible things, pushing the boundaries of science as we know them everyday. But how do we do this you ask? Well, instead of just telling you, today I'm going to show you."

"Anya," Anthony whispered, "you're on."

Anya and Miles rolled her machine on stage, and got a round of applause when they stepped out.

"These two young people are students at Horizon High, and some of the brightest minds I know, I would like to introduce you to Miles Morales and Anya Corazon." Another round of applause was given for them. "Today they will be showing you a glimpse as to what Horizon can do, and what you can do for Horizon." Max then walked over to Anya and handed her the mike.

"Thank you Max," she then turned to face the crowd, "As Max just said, what we do at Horizon High, it's like we're already pushing the boundaries of science, but having fun while doing it, and my machine will show just how serious we are. Today I give you a portable weather machine, powered not by batteries or nuclear means, but by Vibranium, a metal I was fortunate enough to get to work with and experiment with, at such a young age."

But just as Anya was about to activate her machine, Anthony felt his spider-sense go off. Quickly scanning the room with his eyes he couldn't spot any signs of dangers, until he heard a high pitched sound that forced him to cover his ears, much the same with everyone in the auditorium.

A small part of the roof caved in, and descending through the hole came a person, dressed in a suit reminiscent of a bird of some-kind, with a mask on their face.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here," Max asked the mysterious person as they descended further.

Looking down at Max from above, they released a high pitched sound way attack from their helmet aimed at him, thankfully he jumped out of the way in time, but thudded onto the stage.

"You can call me, The Vulture," a distorted voice called out.

Everyone in the auditorium then began to scream and panic, running out as fast as they could, a veritable mob.

Anthony on the other hand, left to get changed for work.

The Vulture landed next to Anya's weather machine and began to use his talon-like hands to tear it apart. She wanted to go stop Vulture, but Miles held her back, it was a supervillain after all, and it wasn't like they were the Avengers or anything.

The Vulture gutted the machine until a purple glow began to shine, "Just what I came for," the Vulture removed the vibranium core from Anya's machine. "Vibranium is so hard to procure these days, thanks for your help, kids."

Before Vulture could take off however, the Vibranium was hit with webbing and snatched out of his grasp.

"Who dares?" Vulture roared in anger.

"Ah, that would be me," Anthony in his costume was sticking to the wall, the Vibranium in his right hand, while his other and feet kept him secured to the wall. "Your friendly neighborhood spider-man." He waved the Vibranium back and forth, as if to egg Vulture on.

"Return what belongs to me, spider, or suffer the consequences!"

"Spider," Anthony sighed as he placed the Vibranium in his coat pocket. "I'm spider-m-" Anthony jumped from the wall as Vulture fired a sonic blast at his spot, the shot breaking the concrete in on go.

'Definitely can't get hit by that.' Anthony using all fours to stick to the wall again, did a quick mental analysis of the Vulture 'Concentrated sound manipulation, anti-gravity flight, talons for close-range combat, just what else is this person hiding in that suit?' Anthony nervously thought. His first real supervillain and it was a tough one to boot.

Well, it wasn't like being a hero was easy.

Anthony jumped from the wall and shot a web which attached itself to Vultures right leg, pulling he raced forward while also tripping Vulture up, he then delivered a kick to their stomach, sending them flying back and crashing into the wall. But they quickly recovered, pushing themselves out.

Releasing a barrage of sonic screams, Anthony used his enhanced reflexes to dodge each one, jumping, backflipping, and limboing out of danger.

When he was an opening, Anthony shot out a web that attaches itself to the Vultures right forearm, but this time it was quickly torn to pieces by the Vulture's talons. Trying again he got the same result.

'Time to change things up.' Aiming at Vulture, Anthony shot out multiple webs balls, which hit Vulture and exploded outward, trapping them in webbing, no matter how much they struggled they were trapped.

"Give up Vulture, you're trapped," Anthony said with a smile.

"Heh, that's what you think." Before Anthony could ask what he meant Vulture turned their head upward and unleashed a sonic scream, which caused pieces of the roof to fall down, right over Anya and Miles who were still on the stage.

"No!" Anthony reacted instantly, he shot out webs in a wide burst, which created a net over them, as the rubble landed on it the webbing strained, folding in but to Anthony's relief it held.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Get to safety now."

"Right, am, thanks spider-man," Miles said, taking Anya's hand and running off the stage.

"Fool!" Anthony was blasted with a sonic blast, which sent him crashing into the seats of the auditorium. Vulture then freed themselves by clawing off the webbing, and then flew after Miles and Anya, grabbing Anya by her wrist and raising their altitude.

"Anya!" Miles shouted in worry.

Anthony picking himself up saw the scene and bit his lip, his eyes locked on Anya dangling in the air with fear in her eyes.

"Now, be a good little spider and toss me the Vibranium, or this girl will take a very nasty fall," Vulture threatened. Anthony knew he only had one choice.

"Here, take it." He removed the Vibranium from his pocket and threw it to Vulture, who caught it with their free hand.

"Good," Vulture mused.

"You got what you wanted, so put her down, now!"

"Well, if you insist." Vulture tossed Anya into the air, while they rocketed out of the skylight, fleeing the scene.

"Agh!" Anya screamed as she raced toward the ground, however, a moment later she felt arms around her body, looking up she saw Anthony's masked face near her own.

"You'll be ok miss, I've got you." Anthony swung down to the ground, and landed safely. Once he made sure Anya was safe, he webbed up to the open skylight and stood on the edge hoping to get any sign of Vulture, but sadly they had disappeared.

Sighing he jumped down to the ground to make sure no one else needed any assistance, a bit of a heavy air around him. His first major villain and he had failed to stop them, his thoughts were saying that maybe being a hero wasn't the best idea.

"Thank you."

Anthony turned around to be faced with Anya, and Miles. "You talking to me?"

"Who else man," Miles questioned. "You really saved us back there, and the way you handled that Vulture person, so cool!" Miles cheered.

"You also saved me, which is more than I can say for my machine." Anya gained a saddened look in her eyes. "But as Miles said, thank you again for saving my life."

"You're welcome," Anthony responded back. He was shocked, not thinking he had done anything to great, but Anya and Miles were congratulating him even though he lost Vulture and the Vibranium. It dispelled his depressing thoughts, just because he had failed once didn't mean he wouldn't get another chance.

'Keep trying and things will get better.' It was something his mother always told him, and something he had almost forgotten to live by, but not now.

Smiling he webbed off into the skylight to become Anthony again.

* * *

"Guys, what happened," Anthony asked, having found everyone in the campus courtyard. The police had also arrived to take statements as well.

Before Anthony could get an answer, his father rush forward and swept him into a hug. "Anthony, I'm glad your safe son."

Anthony pushed his dad off, adjusting his glasses. "Yeah dad, I am. When I saw that flying person make a hole in the ceiling I got out of there quickly and went to get help."

"Well you missed it man," Miles said, "that flying person is called Vulture, and he stole the Vibranium core in Anya's machine, but then this new hero called spider-man showed up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he was awesome. He took on Vulture with no fear and probably would have one, except," Miles looked downed, "he had to worry about me and Anya. First he saved us from being crushed by rubble, and then he caught Anya in the air when Vulture took her hostage to get the Vibranium."

"But still, it was our own fault for not evacuating with everyone else," Anya stated.

Anthony shook his head. "It's no one's fault, you guys were trapped in a dangerous situation. I think if you had moved around recklessly your lives might have been put in even more danger. So hold your heads high, I'm sure the Vulture will get theirs one of these days."

"Well said Anthony." Max came over with a smile on his face. "On that note, I have some exciting news, we're getting a brand new student at Horizon High." Hiz gazed landed on Anthony. "Mr Wells, welcome to the Horizon family."

"Geh?" Anthony was so shocked he couldn't register his own excitement. "Max this is a great honor and all, and not that I'm grateful, but why me?"

"A very astute question. The simple answer is, you impressed me today. Not only did you understand the mechanics behind Anya's machine after only spending a few moments with it, but you solved a problem with it that even she herself didn't notice. Ingenuity and adaptability, two things I look for in all my students."

Again before Anthony could respond, Miles slung an arm over his shoulder. "Alright man, isn't this great, now we can hang out all the time."

"Hey Miles, let him breath will you, we don't want him thinking we're a bunch of violent people," Heath joked.

Anthony could only smile, one of his dreams had come true today.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know what you're going to say, and yes I know this is reminiscent of the 2017 spider-man series, but it's about to stop right here and now. The story will diverge and expand, trust me on that, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**The Vulture's suit, picture the 2017 version, only with a face mask dyed green.**


	3. Chapter 3

Max Modell enjoyed running Horizon High, the modeling of young minds was at the forefront of his ideals, but at the moment, he wondered if dealing with teenagers would ever become any easier.

" Mr. Modell, please reread the proposal!" A voice screamed at him.

It belonged to a student of his named Herman Schultz, a brilliant young man, but one in Max's personal opinion, headstrong. They were currently in Max's office at Horizon where Herman was going off in a mad frenzy, over a project of his Max had decided to veto.

Max sighed, "Herman I will say it again, this idea is well founded, but it has too many unknown variables, I'm just not comfortable moving forward with it at this time. You can re-submit it when you've worked out the kinks."

Herman slammed his hands down on the desk. "Oh I see how it is, you don't think I can make it work, is that it?!"

"Herman, calm down." The person trying to calm Herman was his best friend Clayton Cole. Unlike some of the other kids at Horizon, they were scholarship students having gotten in based on self-made inventions they hobbled together from spare parts. But with all the hard work they had put in, their dream had been realized, they became Horizon students, but in this moment Herman was jeopardizing everything they had strived for by being too strong willed.

Herman tossed Clayton's hand off his shoulder, and stood up from his chair. "You know what, just forget it!" Herman then stomped out of Max's office without another word.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Modell, Herman is just really passionate about his work," Clayton explained, a sad expression on his face.

"I understand that, believe me, I'm no stranger to passion for the work, but a line needs to be drawn sometimes. We have guidelines and safety measures in place for a reason."

"I understand, I'll talk to Herman again once he's calmed down."

"Thank you Clayton, you're a good friend."

Clayton smiled at Max's statement, before leaving the office as well.

After he was gone, Max leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, it was only the morning and things were already so hectic for him. He could only hope it didn't get worse.

* * *

"Yep, I'm definitely going to feel this tomorrow morning," Anthony muttered to himself, picking his body out of a pile of rubble, his clothes singed in certain places.

He had been on his way to school when he caught wind of cops rushing to a rare gem heist, so he decided spider-man should give them a hand, what he did not expect was to come face to face with his current opponent.

"Come on bug boy is that all you got?"

"Bug boy, come on," Anthony groaned webbing up to the ceiling of the store just in time to avoid getting smashed by a wrecking ball.

Anthony's current enemy was the one and only Absorbing Man. A person with the ability to manipulate his molecular make-up by absorbing any substance he comes into physical contact with, and right now, his skin was diamond hard, literally, he had changed his molecular make-up to match that of a diamond.

"It's spider-man, why is that so hard for people to say?" Anthony questioned, using his webs to toss a piece of broken wall at Absorbing Man, he got hit but it didn't affect him at all. 'Well, that did shit.'

"That tickled, now it's my turn!" Absorbing Man swung his wrecking ball in the air before tossing with great speed at Anthony, who got smashed in the gut, creating a crater in the ceiling.

Falling to the floor of the bank, he was at the mercy of Absorbing Man.

"Hehe, time to squash me a bug," he evilly laughed, moving closer to a prone Anthony.

"Not today, paper toil man," Anthony quipped. He shot webbing out to race past the head of Absorbing Man.

"You missed kid."

Anthony looked up. "Did I? Because I was aiming for that fire extinguisher behind you."

Before Absorbing Man could respond Anthony yanked on his webbing, causing the fire extinguisher to smash into the back of the man's head, cracking and letting the foam inside escape.

"You little shit!" Absorbing Man spun his wrecking ball in a circular motion around his head, dispersing the extinguisher foam, only to look down and see Anthony had completely disappeared.

"You know, I'm flattered you're taking the time to insult me, but I've got somewhere to be, so let's wrap this up."

Absorbing Man then fell to his knees in agony, Anthony was standing behind him using a heating pipe to blast the guy. 'Certain gems need to be kept at certain temperatures, and diamonds are especially vulnerable to high heat, so it was just a simple matter of finding the right vent, although…' Anthony dropped the vent and blew on his hands, "Hot, boy this is hot!"

Meanwhile, Absorbing Man fell face forward onto the ground, completely knocked out, his skin reverting back to normal.

After making sure his hands were cooled down Anthony webbed up Absorbing Man and stepped through the broken window he used to enter the store. A crowd of people were clapping for him outside, and the police were there as well.

"Nice job, ah spider-boy," an officer said, walking up to Anthony.

He sighed, and dragged a hand over his face. "It's spider-man," he mumbled out. He didn't have time to explain it again, people would get it right eventually he hoped, so instead he webbed into the air.

He didn't want to be late for his first day of school after all.

* * *

"Calm down, dude, you're acting like a kid going to the candy store."

"Oh please, you can't tell me you weren't excited when you first came to this place?"

Anthony and Heath were doing a friendly banter session as they walked up the street and Horizon High came into view. Anthony had to admit, the place looked more like a research institution than a school, with streamlined designs and white building with big blue glass windows. However, he could tell that is exactly what gave Horizon his charm.

Walking up the steps to the entrance he saw Heath was greeted by multiple students, and he in turn greeted them. Anthony turned to his friend with a raised brow.

Heath just smirked triumphantly. "Pretty impressive right, yeah I don't mean to sound like I'm bragging, but I'm pretty well known on campus."

Anthony wanted to point out that Heath was bragging, but he let his friend have his moment, it was obvious a lot of people at Horizon did like him.

"Oh look who it is." Heath pointed to the top of the steps, and standing there was a girl.

She was their age, of Indian descent, with long dark hair and brown eyes. Her clothing consisted of khaki pants, white tennis shoes, and a purple sweater pulled tight against her frame. She looked quite put together and gave off a confident air as well.

Anthony and Heath walked up to her, which caused her to stare blankly at them.

"Anthony, allow me to introduce you to Sanjani Jaffrey, our student body president." Heath spoke.

"Hello, name's Anthony Wells, today his my first day at Horizon."

Sanjani smirked, "Welcome, and just so you know, I'm the top student around here, and I won't let anyone take my place." She then turned around and walked off without another word.

Anthony gained a cramped smile. "Well, she's…"

"A bit bitchy and stuck up," Heath finished, clapping his best friend on his shoulder.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Don't take it personally man, Sanjani is kinda of the queen bee around the school, but her grades and projects are the best, I'll admit that. I just wanted you to meet her now, so you wouldn't be shocked if you got the cold shoulder later."

"Thanks so much for that," Anthony sarcastically said, earning him a strong back pat from Heath, which made him stumble forward a bit.

"Anytime buddy, old pal of mine." Heath then started to walk in front of Anthony a bit. "Come on, I'll show you the way to orientation."

Anthony, not wanting to be left behind, ran a bit to catch up with Heath.

They entered into the main building and Heath led Anthony down some halls, before coming to a lab filled with students, Anya and Miles, along with Max and a rather short lady of Hispanic descent who Anthony recognized on site.

"Excuse me miss, are you Dr. Anna Maria Castio, one of the leading particle physicists of our generation?"

The woman turned to Anthony and smiled. "Why yes I am, and you must be Anthony Wells, our newest student joining us at Horizon today."

Anthony nodded. "I am mam."

"Anthony, buddy." Miles walked over and clapped him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the cortex, the central hub around this place, it's also where we create, innovate, and initiate." Miles spread his arm out in a showing motion.

"You come up with that yourself," Anthony questioned.

"Of course my man, it was thought up by your truly." Miles pointed to himself with a grin on his face.

Anthony could see how he and Heath got along so well now, they both had a knack for coming up with names for things that were grandiose.

"Anthony, glad you're here," Max stated, coming over with someone Anthony had never met before, but would very much like to know.

She was his age, with blonde hair done up in a bun, with chinese hairpins holding it together, her clothes consisting of a dark pink jacket, pants, and a green shirt which matched her green eyes.

"This is Gwen Stacey, your guide for today." Max moved out of the way, so they could greet each other with a handshake.

"So you're the famous Gwen Stacey, huh?"

"Famous, I don't know about that."

Anthony smirked. "It's true, on Saturday at Empire State, Heath and the others couldn't stop talking about you, a shame you couldn't have been there."

"Well I was sick, you know, but I'm all better now. More to the point," Gwen leaned forward, hands on her hips, "if I had been there on Saturday you mister wouldn't be here today greeting me."

"That's true, no doubt about it." Anthony shrugged, there was no point in denying it. "So, I hear you'll be showing me around today."

"Yes, that's corr-"

Before Gwen could finish however, the door to the cortex opened and admitted two more people, Anthony turned to get a glimpse at them. A brown haired kid walked right up to them, and shoved them out of his way.

Anthony, able to retain his balance, reached out and caught Gwen's hand before she could fall over. "You ok," he asked her, pulling her back to a standing position.

"Yes, thank you."

Anthony got an angry expression. "Someone needs to teach that guy a lesson on manners."

"Don't ok," Gwen pleaded, grabbing Anthony's hand again. "That's Herman Schultz a student here at Horizon as well. I don't know what's going on with him, but he's usually one of the nicest people you'll ever meet, although he can be headstrong."

"I'm so sorry."

Anthony turned and came face to face with the other kid that had entered the cortex with Herman, he was bowing his head in apology. "Herman really doesn't mean anything by it, so please, cut him some slack."

"Sorry, we haven't been properly introduced." Anthony put out his hand, "names Anthony Wells, and don't worry about it, if two people in the span of a few minutes tells me Herman is usually a good guy, then I'll take their word for it."

"Good to meet you my name's Clayton Cole." Clayton stood up and shook Anthony's hand.

So, what's up his butt," Anthony whispered to Clayton.

"Well you see-"

A loud crash was heard before Clayton could finish, turning around, all three saw lab equipment broken on the floor. Herman was wearing an angry expression on his face.

"Herman, calm down," Max said.

"No, not until you accept my proposal!" Herman's eyes were livid with anger, his eyes showing rage and pleading at the same time. "Please Mr. Modell, a chance is all I'm asking for, just once chance and I know I can make it work."

"I'm sorry Herman, I really am, but as I said earlier this morning, the project has too many variables I'm not comfortable with, and this display you're putting on isn't helping your case one bit." Herman looked around and noticed that everyone else in the room was looking at him. "Now, I think you should go home for the rest of the day and cool off."

Herman didn't answer, he pushed through the crowd of people and left the cortex, the angry look still plastered on his face.

"Well, this is an eventful first day," Anthony jokingly spoke.

He was trying to ease the tension, but it seemed not to be working.

'Just great, first day and I'm already making a fool of myself in front of everyone.' He depressingly thought.

Though at least he was doing better than that Herman guy.

* * *

"So my project has too many variables huh, well how about a live demonstration then," Herman muttered to himself.

* * *

"That's about it, so any questions?"

It was the end of orientation, and Gwen was currently sitting with Anthony in the cafeteria, it was lunchtime after all.

"Nope, not a one." Anthony then took a sip from his soda. "Well. maybe just one."

"Mhm, go on." Gwen said, hands under chin.

"That Herman guy, what was that all about this morning?"

"Oh that." Gwen placed her hands on the tabletop, "well you see, Horizon gives its students a lot of free reign, and we're even allowed to work on personal projects in our labs-"

"Sorry, but we get our own personal labs," Anthony curiously asked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Gwen had a playful look in her eyes.

"You definitely did" Anthony dryly retorted. "But back to Herman."

"Of course. As I was saying, we students are allowed to work on our own projects, then submit them to the school for production. We even get patents to said invention if it turns out well, I myself am making a bit of money from some of the patents I've registered."

All Anthony heard though was that he not only at his dream school, but that he had his own personal lab, and could sell his inventions while still in highschool and get paid for it, to top it off he was having lunch with, in his book, a very pretty girl, he didn't think his day could get any better than it already was.

"Now we come to the cause of Herman's tantrum earlier. I heard he apparently submitted some groundbreaking idea, but Max rejected it out of fear for safety concerns."

"Do you know what the project is?"

"Yep, apparently Herman developed what he calls shock gauntlets. They manipulate and focus vibrational waves through the air, to tear apart material on the subatomic level."

Anthony was already making a list of how that technology could help the world. Construction workers could safely remove rubble, doctors could target tumors too small for operations, even snow could be melted into water with the right vibrational frequency hit it. But he also knew if Max vetoed the idea, there had to be a sound reason.

"Know why Max vetoed the idea?"

Gwen shook her head. "Have to ask him, or Clayton. He and Herman are best friends who got into Horizon together." Gwen then took a bite of the salad in front of her. "After lunch I'll guide you to your lab."

"Thanks, really appreciate it." Anthony then looked over Gwen's shoulder to see Miles, Anya, and Heath approaching. "Oh, looks like we've got company."

"Hey Gwen," Anya said, taking a seat down next to her.

Miles and Heath then took their seats on the opposite side of the table to Anthony.

"So Anthony," Miles inquired, after taking a big bite of his hamburger, "how do you like Horizon so far?" When Miles spoke, a few specks of burger flew everywhere, forcing the other's to use their arms to shield their own food from his spittle. Miles then swallowed and gained an embarrassing grin, "sorry guys."

Anthony retreated back to his normal seating position, after Miles had swallowed. "Just fine actually, Gwen has been an excellent tour guide, and after lunch she'll show me to my lab."

"Oh,ho, sounds like you and Gwen are getting along quite well." Heath had a smug grin on his face, the whole time he was talking.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Anthony adjusted his glasses, hoping and praying that Heath chose his next words very carefully.

"Nothing, nothing at all my friend." Heath held his hands up to block Anthony's accusing glare, "I was just making an observation, as we scientists do all the time."

"Uh,huh," Anthony said dryly, adjusting his glasses once again. "Just better keep it that way. Wouldn't want any rumors to be started, or say, accidents to occur in your lab, now would we?" A grin then formed on Anthony's face, which sent a small shiver of fear down Heath's spine.

"No, we wouldn't, as I said, it was just an observation!" Heath hurriedly spoke, deciding it was time to eat. He dug into his burger, letting his food shut his mouth.

The others though could only stare at the sudden change in Heath's behavior with utter confusion, they all then turned to face Anthony, who was eating again as if nothing happened.

"Where have you been all my life," Anya asked. "If I had known there was someone out there who could control Heath's antics, I would have dragged them to Horizon by force, even if they couldn't keep up with the curriculum."

"I'm not a dog you know."

"It's all about knowing Heath is all, and I've known him the longest. Once you get the hang of that, controlling him is pretty simple.

Heath was completely and utterly ignored as Anthony and Anya talked about him like some kind of wild animal.

* * *

"And here we are." Gwen said.

It was after lunch and as promised, Gwen had led Anthony to his own personal lab, the two of them appearing in front of a small door, Anthony's name already engraved on a plate hanging outside of it.

Anthony couldn't wait to get in and check it out, then all of a sudden he heard an explosion. Looking around for the source, he noticed smoke seeping out from the lab situated directly to the left of his own, the nameplate outside reading, **Ollie Osnick.**

He turned to Gwen and asked, "do I even want to know what that was all about?"

Gwen could only send Anthony an apologetic expression. "Sorry about that, Ollie can be… aggressive when it comes to research. But don't worry, all the labs are equipped with the finest equipment and safety measures, so even if you created a bomb, only a small portion of the school would be taken out."

Anthony wanted to ask Gwen why she had specifically mentioned a bomb but decided to let the matter drop, he felt that if he didn't, things might get even more complicated. He didn't want to get overwhelmed, it was his first day after all.

"I see Mr. Osnick still hasn't learned his lesson." Anna Maria said, walking up to Anthony and Gwen. "Seems I'll need to have another _discussion_ with him."

Hearing the way Anna Maria phrased her words, Anthony felt a chill race down his spine, he never expected such a tiny woman to give off such a domineering aura.

Sighing Anna Maria put Ollie's antics on hold, walking up to Anthony and handing him his school ID from her coat pocket. "Here you are Mr. Wells, with this you are now officially part of the Horizon family."

"Thank you." Anthony said, accepting the ID from Anna Maria.

"Now don't lose it. If you do, it'll cost a pretty penny to replace. It not only gets into your personal lab, but is used for all the other facilities here on campus."

"Understood." Anthony said.

"Now I believe it's time to introduce you to your lab." Anna Maria said. She produced her own ID from her coat pocket, then went over to the door to Anthony's lab, placing her ID picture up on a scanner where the door handle would be.

_Identification verified: Anna Maria Castio." _A feminine robotic voice spoke, a soft click following her words. The door to the lab then slid open, revealing an area about half the size of a normal classroom, in one corner sat a state of the art computer system, while on the opposite corner sat a workbench area complete with a myriad of scientific instruments, finally in the back sat an open area with quite a bit of room still available for use.

"This lab is now yours for your remaining time here at the school. You can customize however you want, we just ask you not go overboard." Anna Maria explained. "Anything you want or need, you can put in a request or ask one of the teachers. Any questions?"

"Not a one." Anthony said, taking a seat in the chair where his computer was.

"Excellent then. Your class schedule has already been emailed to you, but since you're a new student you won't officially begin until tomorrow. Until then, the rest of the day is yours to do with as you see fit, you can even start on a project if you want." Her explanation finished, Anna Maria excused herself, for she had a class to teach in a few moments.

Gwen also had to get to a class, so she bid Anthony farewell.

Saying goodbye to them both, Anthony found himself alone in his lab, his mind already in motion with a project close to his heart.

"Time to get started." He said, a smile forming on his face.

* * *

The sun was setting as Max shut down his computer, standing up to stretch. It had been another long and hectic day at Horizon, but Max found it was all worth it, for many reasons, the forefront of it being his students. However he was a little happy, usually he had to stay until the sun had gone down, but today was one of the rare days he could take off early. After making sure everything was shut down and his office locked, Max exited the school, taking a deep breath of fresh air, admiring the sun set.

However all that was about to change.

"Max Modell!" A voice called out to him.

Max turned his head to see something he had never expected. Herman Schultz was standing right in front of him, dressed in a yellow and white full bodysuit, known as a shock suit, one of Max's own personal inventions. It was a line of suits designed to handle a number of volatile situations from extreme temperatures to great amounts of force, and the material was fashioned from had elastic capabilities, meaning anyone could wear one. But that was not all Herman had equipped to his person, on his wrists were his prototype shock gauntlets.

"Mr. Schultz, just what do you think you're doing," Max asked, completely confused by Herman's actions.

"I'm just showing you that my inventions can work," Herman said. "Look I'll even test them personally, just give me a chance Mr. Modell, please." Herman pleaded, stepping a bit closer to Max.

Max on the other hand didn't see Herman's actions as anything but dangerous.

"Mr. Schultz, not only have you ignored my warnings countless times, but now you're intending to force my hand with this blatant show of force." Max pinched the bridge of his nose to keep calm. "I'm sorry Mr. Schultz but this behavior is unacceptable for a Horizon student. I'm sorry to say this, but if you don't stop this instant I'll have no other choice but to expel you."

At Max's statement of expulsion, Herman finally broke.

"Y-you bastard!" Herman angrily shouted, raising his shock gauntlets toward Max. "You talk about wanting us to succeed and prosper, but all you really want is to hold us back and take our inventions for yourself. Well to bad because that won't be happening, not to me or anyone else ever again!"

Nothing left to say, Herman fired off his shock gauntlets as Max.

* * *

"Huh, it's already that late." Anthony mused, looking up through the windows in his lab, noticing the sun was already beginning to set.

He didn't realize how fast time had gone once he began working on his project, becoming heavily engrossed in it, having just finished the first phase moments ago. It would seem he really did need to pay more attention to his surroundings like his mother always told him.

Just as he was laughing at himself a bit, Anthony suddenly rocketed from his lab chair and fell onto the floor.

Picking himself up, he wondered just what had happened, until he began to hear screaming from outside. That told him all he needed to know.

Now he was fortunate he had finished his personal project. There was no better time to put it to the test.

* * *

"Herman, stop this now!" Max pleaded, dodging another round of gauntlet fire.

Herman had completely lost his mind. Ignoring anything Max said, he continued to attack him with fury, his attacks even damaging the surrounding area, sending the bystanders and other Horizon students into a veritable panic. Even so, Herman only focused on Max.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you," Herman sarcastically said. "I stop and then I go to prison, meanwhile you profit from my inventions and I get nothing. Well that's not happening!" Herman amped up his rate of gauntlet fire, delivering faster bursts.

Max was already exhausted from the first few times, but now that things had been amped up, he didn't see himself dodging anymore. Then just as he was about to be struck with vibrational waves, two web strings attached to his back, pulling him out of the way just in the nick of time.

Herman had no clue what had just happened. Until a person landed in front of him. Said person was Anthony, dressed in the personal project that had taken him almost the entire day to finish, a proper costume.

He now stood facing Sherman in a full body spider-suit, with a full face mask, the suit a combination of red and black, with red gauntlets attached to his wrists. (IE= The superior Spider-man costume from the comics.)

"Who are you?" Herman questioned.

"Mwah," Anthony said, pointing to himself. "No one, just the one and only spider-man of course."

"Never heard of you."

Anthony resisted every urge in his body to cry and sob, instead brushing it off like Herman hadn't said anything. Besides now that he had a proper costume, people should be able to recognize from now on, he hoped.

"Well that doesn't really matter right now, what matters is that you need to stand down and stop trying to kill Max Modell." Anthony said.

"Piss off spider-man." Herman angrily shouted, firing off a barrage from his gauntlets.

Anthony jumped over them, coming at Herman, planting a kick go his chest, knocking him on the ground. "Come on man, now that's not very nice." Anthony quipped.

While those two were fighting, a number of NYPD officers had arrived, beginning to clear the scene, and get an explanation on events from Max.

"Ragh! Piss off, this doesn't concern you!" Herman blasted Anthony in the chest this time, sending him flying into the air.

"Herman Schultz, this is the NYPD," an officer said, holding a megaphone in his hands, "turn off the gauntlets and put your hands in the air."

Herman then realized that he was surrounded by NYPD officers, all brandishing firearms at him. Still he only focused on one thing. He eyed Max with a fury, firing off a barrage from his gauntlets in his direction.

The officers dove out of the way, dragging Max in tow narrowly escaping the blasts, however they still struck the police cars, sending them flying in the air toward the civilians in the area. Seeing this, Anthony who was still mid-air sprung into action.

Taking aim, he shot two web strings at the car, pulling them toward him, he then shot out web balls that stuck the cars together, before he stood on top of them as they hit the ground. He felt fine even landing from that height, however the two cars… they ended up being mangled. Still, the outcome was pretty good considering everything.

'Ok, enough is enough, he could have killed somebody with that last attack.' Anthony thought, realizing that the time to try and reason with Herman was over.

Jumping off the mangled car wreck, Anthony shot a web at Herman who rolled out of its path, firing blasts at Anthony. He in turn dodged, jumping in the air and sliding under the blasts, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't close the distance between himself and Herman. He needed a new plan and fast.

"Just stay out of my way," Herman yelled, continuing to fire blasts at Anthony. "The only one I want is Max, no one else."

"Yeah right shockwave, like I'm going to let that happen." Anthony retorted, skidding behind a water fountain whose top off was destroyed by Herman's blasts.

"It's not shockwave, my name is Her-" Herman paused as if thinking about something for a moment. "You know what, forget what I just said. My name is Shocker, from now on call me that."

Anthony stuck his head up from the water fountain he was hiding behind. "Shocker you say, so you're trying out for a rock band?"

"Annoying!" Herman yelled, firing a massive focused blast from his gauntlets in Anthony's direction.

Feeling it with his spider-sense Anthony once again jumped out of the path in the nick of time, this time the blast destroying the rest of the water fountain, throwing large chunks of it into the air, seeing this gave Anthony an idea. Shooting out his webs to attach to a few pieces, he swung them in Herman's direction, this time landed a direct hit. Unfortunately, Herman looked perfectly fine, not even looking out of breath. It was then Anthony remembers that Herman was in a shock suit, meaning he could take quite a beating before getting put down. That caused him to curse himself.

"Heh, is that all you got?!" Herman roared, firing off another barrage at Anthony. With no time to dodge, Anthony was hit in the chest, sent flying backwards crashing into one of the stationary police cars, creating an indent as he did.

"Yep, I'll most definitely be feeling all of this tomorrow." Anthony spoke, pushing himself up from the car, staggering as he did so. 'Think, if only I could get close enough to remove those gauntlets.' It was then Anthony turned his head to the side and came up with a brilliant idea. Taking hold of the door, he ripped it off the hinges and held it in front of his person, beginning another charge at Herman.

Herman seeing this fired a blast directly at Anthony, who slowed down but didn't stop, the car door absorbing most of the force from the vibrational blasts. Slowly but surely he closed the gap between him and Herman, using one final push he rammed the car door into him, knocking Herman off his feet. Then he quickly threw the door away and aimed his web shooters at Herman's gauntlets, unleashing two web balls on them that hit their marks, exploding outward to cover both gauntlets when they made contact.

Herman either not caring or not paying attention aimed his webbed gauntlets at Anthony and fired, however the result was much different than anything during the battle. This time when Herman tried to fire, the gauntlets began to smoke and sizzle before finally exploding, knocking Herman back.

Seeing his chance, Anthony shot out his webs, securing Herman's arms and legs, finally ending the battle.

"Ragh, let me go," Herman yelled, struggling to free himself from Anthony's webbing to no avail.

"It's useless." Anthony stated. " No matter how much you struggle until the webbing dissolves you're helpless, also your gauntlets are done."

Everyone, noticing the battle had finally ended, came out from their hiding places, the officers moving into arrest Herman, while Max walked up to Anthony.

"Thank you, whoever you are, you saved my life." Max spoke with real gratitude.

"No problem," Anthony responded, "all in the job description."

Before anyone could ask him anything else, Anthony jumped away, then webbed away once he got close enough to a building.

He wanted to go home and get some sleep.

* * *

"So that's the spider-man." A figure mumbled from the shadows.

Unbeknownst to anyone, said figure had been watching the battle between Anthony and Herman the whole time.

"This might be a problem."

Anthony didn't even realize he was now marked.

* * *

**A/N**

**That's another chapter finished An eventful first day at Horizon huh. Taking on the Shocker, meeting Gwen, and even making his official spider-suit. Not to mention the player who has taken an interest in him. Anthony is going to have his hands full.**

**Now about the costume, it's the same as the one used by the Superior Spiderman, and the reason for that is, I like it no other. Plus I'm super shitty at describing costumes and clothes, so yeah.**

**Now as for the Shocker, I figured giving Anthony a super villain to fight along with his new costume would be a good opener, not to mention we haven't seen the last of Herman aka the Shocker. Classic villain, got to go with the classic name.**

**Moving on, there are going to be more heroes and villains from Horizon, just thought I should let you know what's to come, and as for the big bad, that will become evident in a few chapters, just not sure how many. The point is, stay tuned in because this is just getting started.**


End file.
